


Не самое тихое утро

by Margasian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Morning Sex, Out of Character, Romance, Secret Relationship, Teasing, naked
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margasian/pseuds/Margasian
Summary: Хару, конечно, всё понимает, но попытки Романо отравить ей утро с каждым разом набирают обороты.





	Не самое тихое утро

Хару привыкла просыпаться рано утром — привычка, связанная с кучей бумажной работы в Вонголе, требующая минимум девять часов свободного времени. Она просыпается в восемь утра, пьет чай и уходит, и лишь по большим праздникам позволяет себе встать хотя бы в десять и выпить чай с дайфуку* на закуску, благо Италия Италией, а то, что здесь продают рис, никто не отменял.  
Но с тех пор, как жизнь свела ее с Ловино, каждое утро идет наперекосяк, хотя бы из-за того, что он просыпается ещё раньше и специально ее будит, толкая плечом, когда встает с кровати. И Хару это бесит несмотря на то, что она знала, на что подписывалась, когда на одном из званных вечеров Вонголы поддержала с ним разговор.  
Романо не первый её мужчина, но именно с ним она поняла, что значит "быть женщиной". Как он сам однажды сказал: "В Раю любовники — итальянцы"*.  
Но даже этот факт не отменяет того, что поведение Италии её выводило из себя.

А этим утром Ловино превзошёл самого себя. Хотя бы из-за того, что на сей раз он был куда коварнее: сделал вид, что не проснулся, внушив Хару ложное спокойствие и возможность побыстрее смыться, ибо она и так чуть не проспала. Именно в тот момент, когда девушка перевернулась на спину и приготовилась встать, Романо, схватил её за руки и, нависнув над ней, придавил корпусом.  
— Buongiorno*, — он улыбнулся.  
— Слезь с меня, — вместо приветствия просипела Миура.  
— Нет.  
— Не начинай.  
— Не начинать что? — спросил Южная Италия, привстав, но по-прежнему не выпуская рук Хару.  
— Выводить меня из себя, — девушка глубоко вздохнула, поняв, что на грудную клетку больше ничего не давит.  
— Ты же не истеричка, чтобы из-за этого так злиться.  
— Зато ты истерик.  
— Вчера ты утверждала кое-что иное, — Романо прищурил глаза, Хару же их распахнула. — Вообще, мне говорили, что раньше ты была милой, доброй и порядочной. По тебе и не скажешь.  
— Просто я приспособилась к тому, чтобы делить с тобой жилплощадь. Заметь, мою.  
— Вся Италия — моя жилплощадь, так что выпад не засчитывается.

Миура уже собралась было открыть рот, как тут ее отвлек шум. Ей звонили.  
— Отпусти меня.  
— Зачем?  
— Мне звонят.  
— Не хочу.  
— А чего же Вы хотите, синьор?   
— Тебя, — Ловино наклонил к ней голову для поцелуя, и Хару, почувствовав ослабление хватки, освободила одну руку и, хитро сверкнув глазами, приняла вызов.  
— Алло? — раздался из динамика голос Киоко.  
— Доброе утро, — спокойно ответила Хару, замерев и стараясь не шевелиться, ибо малейший шум — и Киоко пристанет с расспросами. Девушка никому не говорила о том, что знает Романо Италию лично, а уж о том, что они любовники и практически пара — тем более.

Киоко сразу после ответа начала что-то восторженно щебетать, видимо, решив, что раз Хару не пришла на работу, то передать ей какие-либо новости и сплетни можно и с помощью телефона. Но Хару особо не злилась, ибо именно этот звонок помог ей победить Ловино в их маленькой игре.  
Правда, он, похоже, не собирался сдаваться просто так. По-прежнему не выпуская вторую руку девушки, Италия отодвинулся. Миуре от этого было только лучше, ибо рука уже начала затекать, хотя это движение было подозрительным.  
Hомано поднял глаза и посмотрел на нее. В его взгляде плясали бесы. Он свободной рукой потянулся к ступням Хару и, давясь от смеха, принялся их щекотать.  
Нет, девушка не боялась щекотки, но ощущение было не из приятных, поэтому она попыталась лягнуть Италию. Но он мало того, что увернулся, так ещё и сел ей на ноги, дабы она не могла двигаться.  
А Киоко всё еще что-то говорила, но теперь Хару даже не пыталась прислушаться. Что-то подсказывало ей, что сейчас всё будет менее безобидным.  
И правда.

Романо опять поднял на Миуру взгляд. Веселья там не было и в помине. Ловино, продолжая смотреть Хару в глаза, начал покрывать поцелуями её бедра. Девушка, опешив от такого нечестного хода, не сводила с него взгляда. Казалось, горячее дыхание и прикосновения губ плавили ее кожу, отключали разум. Девушка закусила губу, боясь, что Киоко услышит через динамик её тяжелое дыхание или, не дай Мадонна, стоны.  
И тут она вспомнила. Если Романо был хотя бы в белье, то на ней не было ничего, кроме накинутого сверху одеяла.  
А Италия, похоже, помнил об этом с самого начала.   
Японка думала, что выдержит даже эту пытку. Пока Романо не провел языком по внутренней стороне её бедра.  
Нет, он совсем обнаглел. Если он дальше продолжит, то Хару просто пошлёт всё к чертям.  
Девушка, подавив стон, зажала на телефоне кнопку, и тот выключился. И лишь после этого она тяжело, с воем, выдохнула.  
Италия встал и усмехнулся, наслаждаясь победой.  
— Это нечестно, — простонала Хару.  
— На войне все средства хороши.  
Миура обиженно на него посмотрела.  
— Из-за тебя я опоздала на работу. С меня шкуру спустят.  
— У тебя и вместо работы есть кое-какое дело, - продолжая улыбаться, Варгас сел рядом с девушкой на кровать.  
— И какое же?  
— Я, как победившая сторона, требую выплатить контрибуцию. Натурой.  
Миура повернула голову. Ну как на него можно злиться или обижаться?  
— А давай! — она стянула с себя одеяло и повалилась спиной на кровать, раскинув руки  
Уж это-то гораздо приятнее, чем возиться с бумагами.

**Author's Note:**

> *Дайфуку — кондитерское изделие из мочи (листа сплющенного клейкого риса) со сладкой начинкой.  
*Песня Древнего Рима из 18-ой серии "Хеталии и страны Оси".  
*Buongiorno (ит.) — Доброе утро.


End file.
